malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorrude
Jorrude was a Tiste Liosan Seneschal,House of Chains, Dramatis Personae a warrior-priest of Osserc. He was a tall, stern, sour-faced man with pale skin and long, silver hair.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, UK TPB p.521/524 He wore ornate enamel armour with a visored helmet that mostly hid his face, and carried a carved scimitar that appeared to have been carved from ivory. His white horse was long-limbed with a wild, rust-coloured mane.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.377 Like most Liosan, Jorrude was arrogant, judgemental, and eager to shape order with a sword's edge.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.682 In House of Chains Jorrude and his three companions, Malachar, Enias, and Orenas, were on a quest to find a group of outsiders who had trespassed in Kurald Thyrllan. They had a brief clash with Onrack and Trull Sengar in the Nascent after the pair shattered a ward protecting a gate to the Liosan's Warren. Jorrude and his companions were forced to call off their attack with arrival of the T'lan Imass, Monok Ochem, Ibra Gholan, Olar Shayn, and Haran Epal, as reinforcements.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.376-380 The Bonecaster, Monok Ochem, informed the Liosan that their lord Osric was lost and unable to return home to his people. The Liosan were then forced to co-operate with the Bonecaster and the others in order to escape the shattered Warren. This ritual sent the Liosans to Seven Cities, but tricked them into allowing the T'lan Imass into Kurald Thyrllan. There the T'lan Imass slew the demon familiar posing as Osric.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.381-382House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.467-469/477 Jorrude sensed the demon guardian's death and was ravaged by grief.House of Chains, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.567-568 Now in Raraku, the Tiste Liosan were able to track down the intruders to the central oasis where the Malaz 14th Army was engaged with Sha'ik's Army of the Apocalypse. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, they charged Gesler's squad. But the fire-touched culprits, Gesler, Stormy, and Truth, had no idea who the Liosan were. Gesler ordered the Sapper, Sands, to fire a Cusser at the four strange riders resulting in a massive explosion that lifted the ground below them.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.837-838 Gesler assumed their attackers were dead, but the Liosan were merely stunned and covered in the remains of their horses. They decided to rethink their quest. They considered regrouping and going after an easier target, the draconian T'lan Imass bonecaster in whose wake the three men's ship had been unwillingly dragged through their warren.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.838-839 In Return of the Crimson Guard Jorrude, Enias, and two Liosan had a brief, but humiliating encounter with Skinner and Cowl in the warren of Thyr near the borders of Kurald Thyrllan.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, UK PB p.324-326 In Stonewielder Brother Jorrude was with Jayashul, L'oric, and the Army of Light to investigate the Chaos Whorl created by Yathengar in Kurald Emurlahn. He had an openly hostile expression when Kiska, Jheval, and Warran stumbled upon the camp and were invited to dinner by Jayashul, the army's commander. His previous encounters with Malazans had left him contemptuous of their kind. After L'oric revealed Jheval's true identity the trio were arrested. When Jheval escaped, Jorrude led a detachment of guards to Kiska's tent to search for him.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, UK TPB p.521-525 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Tiste Liosan